


In Another Life

by komickore



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall is Done, Circus, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Haly's Circus, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Other, Resurrected Jason Todd, we dont talk abt what happens after rhato #25 (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komickore/pseuds/komickore
Summary: After Akila's death, Artemis goes out to Gotham and stands on top of Wayne Tower, ready to join her.-Trapped in a circus, Bizarro has to deal with his abusive ringmaster with no hopes of escape.-Jason Todd finds them both and forms a friendship that will last until the end of time. (RHATO AU)
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU), Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Bizarro (DCU) & Lex Luthor, Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything DC (I wish though), the only thing I own is the story and plot

Artemis wasn't sure where she was exactly going. Figuratively and literally. Life has been a mess since Akila left her. Without her, Artemis felt hopeless, empty, incomplete. It prompted her to leave Bana-Mighdall. To be anywhere but there. And that led her here, lost in the snowy streets of Gotham.

Wandering, ice crunching under her feet, she gave a slight shiver from the cool winter air gently grazing her face. She has no home anymore, nothing to come back to, nothing to live for.

She came across Wayne Tower during her walk. Built by Solomon Wayne and his son Alan Wayne in 1888, the tower stands over thousands of feet tall. Artemis entered the building, punched the lobby man in the face, and pushed the top floor button on her way up to the top of the tower.

She made her way to the edge of the building. Looking from the very top, Artemis could almost see the entire city in its beauty. It would be the last thing she would see.

Legs shaking, Artemis takes a shaky breath. As she was about to jump, a voice spoke to her.

“So you're gonna jump, huh?”

The voice startled Artemis which made her lose her balance as she fell backward onto the concrete.

“Well if you wanted to die, you should've fallen the other way,” the voice said in an amused tone.

Artemis turned her head to the side to see who the voice belonged to. She was met with dark brown eyes, glimmering with amusement but also sadness. Or was it empathy?

“Now tell me, why would a pretty lady like you want to jump off the highest structure in Gotham?” the man asked.

Artemis huffed as she pushed herself up, brushing off the snow on her mustard yellow parka. “I lost someone dear to me. I have nothing to live for.”

The man gave a mirthless laugh and turned his head looking back at the crime-filled city. “Yeah. I've had those feelings too,” he said solemnly. He turned back to Artemis. “How did you get access up here anyway? Only verified employees and some electricians are allowed up top on the tower.”

Artemis gave a small smirk. “My fist can be very persuasive.”

The man was unfazed. “I see,” he said, and nothing more. He was looking at her with an emotionless expression. Like he was analyzing or judging her. It made her feel a little uneasy.

Artemis being bothered by the silence asked, “So how do you have access? It seems strange that you work here considering you aren't in any type of uniform,” Artemis implied as she was looking at what the man was wearing. A red sweatshirt and black jeans and tennis shoes. He looked like an average civilian if you asked her.

“My adoptive father is the CEO of this company. I have access to basically everything he owns,” he replied. He looked back to the edge and then back to Artemis. “So, are you still planning on jumping?” he asked while gesturing to the tower ledge with his hand. 

Artemis looked down at the city. Did she really want to end her life? Is there really nothing else she had to live for? Akila had been her anchor to Earth for as long as she could remember. So when she lost her, it hit her hard. Nothing in this world mattered to her anymore.

“I don't know,” she said quietly. “I know death is inevitable because I have been through countless wars and I have seen warriors I’ve known for years fall under my command,” she said, trying to keep the tears at bay. “For many years, I have been strong, always leading my sisters to battle even though I had their blood on my hands. I never shed a tear. But when I lost—” Artemis stopped and looked at the man. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Artemis said slowly, “Would you stop me … if I tried to jump?”

The man was silent. After a few moments, he said, “If you're really willing to just throw your life away, then be my guest. I too have nothing to live for, nothing to come back to, but at least I’m trying to find something that will.” The man squeezed his eyes together and then looked back at Artemis who looked a little stunned. 

“A lot of bad things have happened to me in my life. Things I'm not sure even I deserved. But I’m living through it, hoping that one day, I will finally have the happiness in life that I have been longing for so many years,” he said. “Would I stop you if you tried to jump? Yes. Why? Because people like us need to find salvation in something other than death.” The man turned around facing away from Artemis. “And I know what it's like to feel dead.”

Artemis felt a tear run down her cheek and down her chin. Her heart stung because he was right. After Akila died, Artemis pushed all her Amazon sisters away. Her head wasn’t in the game. She was depressed for many weeks but then her sadness became anger. Rage. She went on hunts more often, more killing sprees. Anything to get her mind off of Akila’s death. But it was never enough and she accidentally killed one of her Amazon sisters in the process. So she left with guilt and regret in her heart. But mostly sadness and emptiness. She fell on her knees, lip quivering, eyes focused on the ground.

“I left my home because my loved one died and I became a monster. Monsters are supposed to die aren't they?” she said, her voice shaking. Artemis looked up at the man who was looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

“That's a question I guess we both need to figure out,” he said softly as he offered Artemis his hand. She gratefully took it and got back on her feet. 

“I don't think I've properly introduced myself,” the man said looking at Artemis with a small glint in his eyes. “Hi, I'm Jason Todd.”

Artemis gave a small smile back. “Hello, Jason Todd. My name is Artemis Grace.”

“Artemis, hmm,” Jason inquired. “Like the Greek goddess of the moon?”

Artemis simply rolled her eyes.

Jason chuckled. “Well if you're not still thinking of jumping off this damned tower, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?”

For the first time in years, Artemis gave a genuine smile. 

“That would be lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! This is actually my first fanfiction that I wrote a while ago when I really wanted more stories of Jason and Artemis interacting and how their dynamics are. I wanted to do a take on how they could've met if Artemis came to Gotham a while after Akila died and I came up with this. After months of debating, I finally decided to be brave and publish this lmao. Feel free to review and share! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :))
> 
> S/N: I actually looked up when the Wayne tower was built and wiki said 1888 so I just stuck with that :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee date and a dumb gray ogre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry to have you all wait a while for such a short chapter. I do write all my chapters in advance and I will say, the later chapters will be more interesting and much longer, but I've been struggling to find my motivation for this story. I know where I want it to go and end, but it's just the matter of putting it into words. I won't let y'all down though and will definitely finish the fic, just please be patient while I do so! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

He never liked the fat little man in the blue overalls.

In between performances, traveling nights, or packing days, the fat little man in the blue overalls would always find a way to make him feel unwanted and scared. Like the day when he used the lion’s whip on his back, yelling poisonous words that latched on his brain. Or the time when he only fed him a small bowl of beans once a week because he accidentally tore his favorite flannel shirt.

No, Bizarro definitely did not like the fat little man.

Whenever he would snarl, his crooked yellow teeth would show and his breath would always smell like fish and liquor. The words that came off his tongue dripped with harsh meanings and Bizarro never really understood why he only said them to him.

But once the fat little man in the blue overalls was knocked out drunk and left him alone in his tent, Bizarro took these quiet moments to simply think. He thinks and tries to remember what was his life before the fat little man’s cruelty or what would happen if he finally stood up for himself and said no to the fat little man’s malice. Or maybe if he just ran away.

“Bizarro!” the fat little man drunkenly yelled from outside in the distance.

Bizarro flinched at the call and sat up from his cot.

“Yes, Mister Meansister?” he answered.

“Mincisno, you dumb gray ogre! We're packing up and leaving for Gotham! Help Bernie with the luggage, will you! The train is leaving in two hours!”

“Yessir,” Bizarro quietly said as he got out of his cot and shuffled his feet out of his tent into the cold winter night.

* * *

“So you’re a real Amazon?”

“Yes, I am,” Artemis replied as she set down her cup of coffee.

Jason raised his eyebrows intrigued. “So were you like friends with Wonder Woman on wonder island or?”

Artemis gave a small chuckle and crossed her arms. “Oh please, I’d rather eat an invisible jet before I become friends with Diana. Also, I’m not an Amazon of Themyscira. I’m an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall.”

Jason squinted his eyes in confusion. “Ban-of-what? I thought all Amazons lived on Thistle Island — or Paradiseville or something.”

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Men,” she said under her breath.

“What?” Jason exclaimed. “I’m confused!”

“I come from Bana-Mighdall,” Artemis repeated. “A long time ago, one of my foremothers had a falling out with Queen Hippolyta, of the Paradiseville island…”

It was now Jason’s turn to roll his eyes.

“ … she and many of her followers decided to leave. Another pantheon agreed to take us under their protection. Their terms were … arduous. The sojourn to Bana-Mighdall was not without sacrifice. Eventually, we had a home hidden behind a mythical sandstorm.”

“So you’re like a deserted desert Amazon!”

Artemis stared at him, displeased.

“Sorry bad joke,” Jason said and picked up his cup to take a sip out of it.

After his sip, he put down his coffee and rapped his fingers against the table.

“Back at the tower, you said one of your loved ones died which caused you to leave your home,” Jason said softly. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Artemis shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the question Jason asked.

“I’m not going to pressure you or anything,” Jason said reassuringly as he raised both his hands. “It’s just — I’ve learned that talking about your problems helps eases the pain.”

Artemis looked out the window of the cafe. There were two little girls outside, laughing and screaming with no other care in the world except for the snowballs they threw at each other.

Artemis sighed. “No, it’s fine. It’s just — it’s too soon. Maybe another time,” she said faintly.

Jason nodded in acceptance and looked out the window too and watched a group of four little boys also playing in the snow.

* * *

“The show was terrible! Absolutely terrible!” Mincisno screamed.

The circus acts that stood around the man flinched and hung their heads down.

“I was told a guaranteed sell-out show here in Gotham! And what do I get? Barely half the stands filled!”

Mincisno took off his ringmaster hat and threw it to the ground hard. Dust exploded and everyone in the tent started coughing except Mincisno who was so furiously yelling he probably didn’t breathe.

“You,” Mincisno hissed as he pointed his cane to one of the clowns. “What the hell was your performance? Your juggling of knives and fire almost interfered with the trapezists, huh? Well, what would’ve happened if it did, huh? Well?”

“They would’ve gotten hurt,” the clown said in a small voice.

“They would’ve gotten hurt!” Mincisno repeated. “And right now, they are the stars of the show that are bringing some of our cash since you—” Mincisno said, turning to Bizarro, “are too pussy to be a strongman!”

“Me tried Mister Meansister, I do swear!” Bizarro cried.

“Shut it!” Mincisno screamed. “I regret taking you in with every fiber of my being. I should just leave you out of the circus to die, huh?”

Bernie, one of the strongmen, stepped in front of Bizarro. “Now, hold on one second, boss—”

“What do you want, Bernie?” he snarled.

“Bizarro is a nice guy. He can be a strongman just like you want him to be, but he’s just not comfortable throwing our other acts in the air because he’s afraid of dropping them that’s all. He just doesn't want us to lose any acts ain’t that right, Biz?” said Bernie as he turned around to Bizarro and raised his eyebrows in a pleading way.

“Yes,” Bizarro said quietly.

Mincisno stared at the two. “This is your last warning,” he said pointing at Bizarro. “Do your act, or die. And Bernie, one more outburst from you and you’re joining him, you hear?”

Bernie nodded.

Mincisno huffed. He then reached for his gun in his waistband and pointed it up to shoot. Bizarro covered his ears and squinted his eyes shut.

_BANG BANG BANG_

“Lights out in twenty!” Mincisno yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone recognize some of the dialogue between Artemis and Jason? Hahaha if you didn't, don't worry. I took some of those lines from Issue #8 of RHATO 2016. Anyways, as always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild, wild circus begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis companeros. I got a little excited and I wanted to post another chapter earlier than normal but only because I'm finally on summer break and can dedicate more time than usual for writing. Chapters will finally get longer and things will start to get rolling. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Andres Mincisno knows he’s done a lot of bad things. Things he knows not even the Lord in heaven could forgive. He knows he should stop drinking. He knows he should reach out to his kids more. He knows he should’ve been less harsh on Bizarro. And he knows he shouldn’t contact one of Gotham’s freak criminals. He knows these things and he knows them well. But that doesn’t stop him from doing the opposite.

Mincisno takes off his showman hat once he arrives at his office. He moves around his desk and takes a seat to close his eyes.

He knows a lot of things and he knows what he’s about to do is stupid.

He opens his eyes and stares at the phone on his desk.

After a quiet moment or two of debating, he picks up the phone and presses the ten number code that could mean the up or end of his life.

“Hello? I need to speak with Mr. Lex Luthor.”

* * *

Artemis and Jason walked out of the cafe together and aimlessly walked around Gotham’s square, continuing to exchange stories of their past.

They soon approached a red and white striped tent that was situated on the outskirts of the square. The dimmed light bulb sign barely making out the words, “Mincisno’s Magical Circus”. Jason stopped in front of the popup, taking in the sight before him.

He’s only been to the circus once before. It was when he was still young and his dad took him as a treat after making extra stacks. A time before his dad was thrown in prison and later died there. Coincidentally enough, his future vigilante family attended Haly’s Circus that day too. Dick Grayson; a performer, Tim Drake; another person that made up the audience, and Bruce Wayne; the detective investigating Tony Zucco’s scheme.

“What has caught your attention, little one?”

Jason wrinkled his nose and turned towards a smirking Artemis. “Little one?”

“I don’t believe I stuttered, did I?” Artemis said back. She then observed the tent in front of her; eyebrows knitting together. “What is this?”

“A circus,” Jason said. “Have you ever been?”

Artemis shook her head and looked back at him. “What is it about?”

A small began to grow on Jason’s face. “A lot of acrobatics, animals, and many other silly things. Come on, let’s go in!” he said excitedly and motioned Artemis to follow. “It’s fun and it says here the show starts in twenty minutes. Consider it a first date.”

Artemis rolled her eyes in response to Jason’s wink but walked after him nevertheless.

* * *

Alexander Joseph Luthor is a smart man who possessed a brilliant mind from a young age. Though born into poverty and child abuse in the Suicide Slums, his mind didn’t stop him from achieving great things.

He was gifted with the talent of easily grasping complex ideas and delved into research that allowed him to graduate from MIT. From essentially nothing, he built himself his empire known as LexCorp, a corporation that dominated worldwide.

While he was considered a sociopath to an extent, Luthor understood the human psyche. He knew what things motivated an individual, knew when someone would cut their losses, and knew how to manipulate people to make a decision in favor of his plans. It’s what has made and kept him successful in all these years.

So when he received a call from Andres Mincisno, he was already prepared for the confrontation.

He pressed the answer button on his office telephone and continued his daily paperwork. “Luthor here.”

“I want a new monster, Lex,” Mincisno’s voice said through the telephone speaker.

Luthor held back a sigh. “I beg your pardon?”

“Cut the shit, Doctor Frankenstein. You know what I mean,” Mincisno growled. “The ogre got a potato for a brain. I thought a new attraction would bring me bank, but paying for his damages has shown me that ain’t the case.”

Luthor stood from his desk and walked to face the grand office glass behind him. Hands intertwined behind his back, he coolly replied, “So you’ve made a bad gamble. I would be lying, Mincisno, if I said I’m not surprised.”

“Always the empathetic one, aren’t ya?” Mincisno said in a dry tone.

Luthor gave no reply and simply closed his eyes, taking in the sunset rays that hit him through the glass.

After a few seconds of silence, Mincisno continues. “Let me trade in my monster, Luthor. You ought to have another in that sciencey lab of yers. Or have the shit to make another one. C’mon, work with me, Lex,” he urges.

Luthor opened his eyes, glaring at the scenery of orange skies, flocks of birds, and lit up offices from the other corporate buildings in front of him. He remembers the many hours he spent in his personal lab, putting his everything into a being that was supposed to imitate the alien he dreamt of strangling every day. Watching his creation come to life; working with him until he had to watch him fall out of the sky and die.

“I told you the day I sent Bizarro to you, I am not interested in offering anymore deals with you in regards to giving more Superman clones,” Luthor angrily said. “If you so desperately want to get rid of him, why don’t you just shoot him? Or sell him to alleviate some of your debts?”

“You’re a selfish bastard, y’know that, Lexy?” Mincisno says after some thought.

“Good day, Mincisno,” Luthor says and turns around to end the call.

* * *

“You enjoy entertainment as trivial as this?” Artemis asks Jason as he comes back with a bag of pink fluff with him.

Within ten minutes of Artemis sitting there, she observed the show in front of her. While the speakers continually played loud, fast-paced music, she saw a sequence of women breathing out fire, men with colorful, curled wigs slamming whipped pastries into each other's faces, and precious animals doing a variety of ridiculous tasks such as driving mini cars. Truly, Artemis had seen everything Man’s World had to offer.

“Yeah, Red. Give it a chance, it’s a magical experience for some,” Jason tells her when he takes his seat.

Artemis shifts in her seat and eyed the item in Jason’s hands. “What is that?” she asks and nods towards the pink fluff.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Cotton candy.”

He then opened the bag and ripped off a small piece. “Here, try it,” Jason said as he offered Artemis the piece.

Artemis let out a small huff but nevertheless accepted the delicacy. Allowing herself to consume the unfamiliar snack, Artemis let out a hum of approval and nodded her head, expressing her enjoyment.

“It is quite good,” she admits. Jason laughs until he notices her eyeing the cotton candy with a hungry desire.

“Fine. Only half,” Jason says giving in to Artemis’s silent plea.

Artemis smiles. “Why, what a gentleman you are,” she says, taking her half of the sugary goodness.

“I have my manners,” Jason agrees.

Soon, all the lights went out within the tent until a second later the spotlight shone at Mincisno in the middle of the arena.

“Now it is time, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, for the final event!” Mincisno’s voice boomed throughout the tent as a drum roll soon followed his speech. “He is as strong as Superman, as big as a bear! He is Bizzaro! The man of might! Cool, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all couldn't tell already, I love throwing references in my writing. That last line if any of you forgot was from RHATO 2016 Annual #1 hehe. As always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final act and new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well y'all, I finally did it! I completed my first real fic! Yay! Truthfully, it's not as strong as I hoped it would be, but it's a learning process and I'm grateful to anyone who has took the time to read. Enough said, enjoy the chapter!

No matter how many times he’s done it in the past, Bizarro’s eyes squinted as he walked into the arena and got ready to perform. Slowly, he trudged his way towards Mincisno, flexing his muscles the way he taught him and giving the crowd his best smile.

Using his super jump, Bizarro made his way onto the elevated platform to high five the acrobats sitting there. He then grabbed a large sheet of metal that one of the acrobats gave him and proceeded to crush it into a ball.

Between front flipping off the platform and landing back on the ground, he threw the metal ball into a tube which triggered fireworks to explode. The crowds made loud noises of amusement and gave him a round of applause to continue.

Jason’s eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him. He saw the day Bizzaro died and knew Luthor was greatly fond of the beast. Jason was surprised, to say the least, and decided to later investigate after the show ended and Artemis found a place to stay.

Soon, two animal trainers circled around Bizarro with tigers on metal chain leashes. The men whipped the animals to approach Bizarro, growling with a hunger for flesh.

“Myanmar tigers, everyone!” Mincisno boasts. “Real, living tigers that have been shipped across seas for this circus especially. With such a long trip to endure, you can understand how hungry they may be.”

“Men really are cruel beings,” murmured Artemis.

Jason shook his head in agreement. “Definitely.”

The pair watched as the tigers stalked forward the failed Superman clone, saliva dripping out of their starved mouths as they snarled.

Then, both animal trainers released the tigers from their chains and the one behind Bizzaro swiped at him first. The clone reacted just in the nick of time and the scratch had only cost him part of his washed overalls. The other tiger then chased towards Bizzaro only to be grabbed and flipped over towards their companion. Both animals became very angry as they both attacked at the same time with Bizarro barely having enough time to fend them off.

Everyone in the crowd except Artemis and Jason roared and screamed words of death.

“I’m not amused by this barbarism,” the redhead told Jason.

“Neither am I,” he said.

Sitting on an empty beer crate at the edge of the performer entrance, Mincisno was fuming. He turned to Bernie who was leaning on the side of the entrance.

“Are you entertained by this?” the ringmaster asked Bernie.

“No, boss. But not for the reasons you’re thinking of,” he replied, shaking his head.

Mincisno grunted. “Yeah, I’m thinking of selling the stupid sunava bitch to hopefully lift some debts.” He then turned back to the crowds and spit out some chaw. “But damn do I want to fucking kill him.”

Bernie didn’t say anything back.

Mincisno turned around again to take a look at Bernie. His face concealing any thoughts he might have had. “You’re not gonna defend him or anything, Bern?”

“Would it change your opinion, boss?” he calmly said.

“Sure got some sass under your belt there.”

Bernie shrugged and crossed his arms. “I spent years working in your circus, Mister Mincisno. I know you, can you say the same about your employees?”

Mincisno tensed. He looked into Bernie’s eyes, seeing the silent challenge he was presenting. After a few silent moments between them, the ringmaster grit his teeth and stood up from his crate and slammed his foot through it; ultimately breaking it.

He looked down at his doings and back up at Bernie, a confident twinkle in his eyes.

In the background, Mincisno heard the crowd continuously roar for Bizarro to finish the job. He could hear the Superman clone’s whimper; his unwillingness to comply. But the people kept yelling and screaming and shouting angry insults. Then there was a crack followed by two cries.

The crowd went wild and Mincisno knew exactly what happened.

“I’m killing the sunova bitch, Bern,” Mincisno said, pointing his index finger to the man’s chest for emphasis. “Don’t stop me.”

Bernie raised his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it, boss.”

* * *

Jason grimaced after he had witnessed Bizarro killing the two tigers

He saw the remorse, the regret, and the hint of anger in Bizarro’s eyes. He watched as the poor clone held them in the air in a faux triumphant fashion for the savage crowd to see.

Artemis was disgusted to see how barbaric the people surrounding her were but was equally surprised as well to see a sense of empathy in Jason’s eyes.

Jason soon noticed that Artemis was staring at him with an expectant look on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“You look vulnerable here — like you understand their pain.”

“Comes with living in Gotham, I guess,” Jason answered. “Everyone hides their true feeling behind a mask here. I’m just wondering how the big guy is handling it all.”

Jason then pointed towards the Superman clone and Artemis raised her eyebrows and said nothing more.

Not a moment later, Mincisno made his way to the center stage to retrieve Bizarro. Roughly grabbing his arm, he pulled the clone down and hissed in his ear, “We gonna need a word together later.”

After, he let Bizarro go and turned to the crowd with a smile plastered on his face.

“Thank you everyone for attending the show! I hope you all enjoyed and remember to come back to Mincisno’s Magical Circus for more!”

“This was anything but magical,” Artemis huffed while crossing her arms.

“So, I’m guessing this was a disaster date?” Jason asked hesitantly.

The Amazon turned to Jason, showing a small smile of reassurance. “Nothing you could’ve done.”

“Well, I was going to scout this place out after you got back to a hotel of sorts,” Jason started, “but seeing as you’re equally disturbed by how Mincisno has treated his acts, do you want to help me out?”

“I would love to.”

* * *

“Why in the everloving fuck did you kill them?” Mincisno screamed at Bizzaro.

The failed Superman clone flinched and looked down to avoid any eye contact with the ringmaster. He rubbed his wrist from where Mincisno had grabbed when the show ended — dragging Bizarro to the back of the tent where all the trailers were parked to scold him.

“I paid a heavy price for a big fat load of nothing!” he continued. “Luthor was right. You are useless and hardly an investment for the circus!”

“Me sorry!” Bizarro cried out. “Loud crowd kept telling Bizarro! Meansister said to make crowd happy, me thought that make crowd happy.”

“It's called common sense you dumb ogre!” Mincisno roared. Soon he turned around and grabbed a whip from one of the surrounding crates — feeling the patterns on the handle.

“Guess you'll have to pay for the tigers then, huh?” Mincisno said in a low voice.

“Leave the creature alone!” yelled Artemis as she and Jason appeared from behind a trailer. “It has done no harm to you!”

Mincisno looked up from the whip to find the Amazon in her warrior gear and the Red Hood himself with her.

“Oh, but it did missy!” he said unfazed. “This piece of shit harmed my bank account! It was supposed to bring me profits, not bankruptcy!”

“You can't just put a price on someone's life! It's unethical,” added the Red Hood.

“I don't know if you noticed, Hood,” Mincisno replied in an annoyed tone, “but this fucker ain’t human. He's a clone; a worthless waste of space. Coming from a hypocrite that goes on killing sprees in Crime Alley, you can agree that it’s time he does something noble for once and die.”

Jason took off the safety of his shotgun and pointed it at the ringmaster. “I'm not going to let that happen.”

“Since when did Little Red Riding Hood take an interest in shitty Superman clones?”

“Since I saw how you mistreat this being and abuse your workers,” the Red Hood said. “I'm here to liberate them you fat fuck.”

“Why you—” Mincisno growled and grabbed his whip to strike at Jason, only to be stopped by Bizarro grabbing his arm mid-motion.

“Let go of me, Bizarro,” the ringmaster hissed — desperately trying to pull away from his grip.

The clone shook his head. “No. Meansister am much bad to Bizarro. Me help Red Him now.”

“Bastard!” Mincisno said and spat in his face.

“That's enough,” Artemis cut in, bringing the sharp end of her battle axe under his throat. “You're going to pay for your mistreatments to your circus.”

“I did what I did to survive,” Mincisno said angrily. “It's hard making a living in Gotham. I don't know if an Amazon would understand that, but no one has virtue here. I won't dwell or repent over things I've done to make a living.”

Artemis pushed her axe closer. “You dare speak of hardships?”

“Alright, Artemis,” Jason said before things escalated. “We did what we came here to do. Let's let the man go now.”

“And let him free without consequence?” the Amazon said incredulously, looking at Red Hood in shock.

“We’re going to take the big guy with us and off his back,” he said. “It's a win-win of sorts.”

Artemis narrowed her eyes and stepped away from Mincisno who let out a sigh of relief.

“But,” Jason added. “I'll be watching you Mincisno. One more wrong move and I won't be as merciful. Got it?”

Mincisno grunted. “Just let the ogre let go of me and I'll call it even.”

The Red Hood nodded and Bizarro let the ringmaster go.

“You got real lucky tonight you dumb fuck,” Mincisno commented; rotating his arm to work out his sore shoulder muscles. “I was really looking forward to seeing you bleed.”

“Me know,” Bizarro said as he walked toward Artemis and Red Hood. “We go now.”

Mincisno huffed and closed his eyes — listening to the shuffle of their footsteps going out of his circus.

* * *

The next morning, Mincisno woke up in his trailer with a killer headache. Drinking wasn't exactly the best thing to do after an encounter with a rogue Amazon and a Batman-like antihero but it was what Mincisno thought was best.

He didn't grow up with many luxuries to indulge in, money to waste, time to spend on being lazy. No, growing up in the streets meant working hard; always on the hustle to be a little better, to make life a little easier.

Luthor did it. Why couldn't he?

 _For one thing, Luthor was smart_ , Mincisno thought bitterly.

He got up from his cot and made his way around his trailer and to the makeshift kitchen. There on his counter was a single thick, vanilla-colored envelope with his name written on the cover.

_Well now, what the fuck is this?_

Tentatively reaching out to grab it, Mincisno mind raced with every possibility of how it might have gotten there, but more importantly, who might of put it there.

Grabbing a small knife from one of his drawers, he cut through the seal and looked at the contents within the envelope.

_Oh Holy Mother of God, you gotta be shitting me. Oh fuck._

There inside was a fairly big stack of 100 dollar bills, neatly packed with a red rubber band holding it all together. With it was a hot pink colored post-it that read:

For any expenses. Use it wisely. I’m watching you.

\- Red Hood

* * *

“I still don't understand why you gave that treacherous boy money.”

Jason looked down at his coffee cup and swirled it around with the wooden stick.

Both Artemis and Jason were back at the coffee shop that he had taken her the previous day for a small breakfast. The only difference was they had extra company — the gentle giant, Bizarro, whom they had rescued last night.

“He needed it. I don't know if you understand this Artemis, but people in this part of Gotham are desperate,” Jason sighed and he scratched the back of his neck. “Hell, I was once that desperate. I know what it's like to be needing something and not having the money to get it. People are willing to do much to have a living. For Mr. Mincisno, Bizarro was his last shot.”

He then looked at the clone who smiled back at him, pancake pieces sticking out between his teeth.

Artemis huffed. “While I do not agree on how he treated Bizarro, I can understand to an extent why he acted out that way.”

Jason hummed in agreement. “So what are you all going to do now?”

“I for one have a personal mission of sorts,” Artemis confessed. “It has to do with that night you found me on Wayne Tower, Jason. I believe this journey will help me find closure and be a step closer to recovering.”

“Us help Red Her then!” Bizarro said eagerly. “Red Her help Bizarro, now Bizarro help Red Her. Red Him come too, yes?”

Jason laughed. “Of course, big guy. Both of us would be more than happy to.”

The Amazon simply smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

They aren't supposed to fit together, they're different in their own unique ways.

The Amazon is a cheat mercenary — sarcastic, quick to anger, closed off to many, and weighed down with regrets.

The Red Hood is Batman’s greatest failure — still haunted by his inner demons, and insecure over many things.

The clone is a circus freak — slow-witted and has no means to ever become anything remotely close to Superman.

They're not supposed to fit together but they do. Over time, they have accepted each other's faults and have completed attributes that they lack when apart.

At their core, they were outsiders. Insignificant misfits that were brushed aside for seemingly bigger and better things. But they didn't see it that way.

Together, they have grown to support and love each other for who they are — resulting in bonds that they weren't entirely familiar with. A bond that transcended blood, life, or human understanding.

They created something that they can call a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fin. Again, thank you all for reading, and I hope you continue to read other fics by me in the future. That said, as always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


End file.
